El destino de Jake y Nessie
by Emma Cullen
Summary: Ella no quiere estar con el, pero un pacto familiar hace que sea su esposa, el no la quiere pero tampoco desea que esté con otra persona ya que ella es suya. Se verán envuelto en las trampas del destino, que no saben como terminará todo.
1. La encontré

**Summary: Ella no quiere estar con él, pero un pacto familiar hace que sea su esposa. Él no la quiere pero tampoco dejará que esté con nadie mas, porque ella es solo suya. Se veran envueltos en las trampas del destino, que ninguno de los dos sabrá como salir.**

**"La pasión que se esconde tras la posesión".**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ubico en una historia que mi loca cabeza imaginó.**

**Capitulo beteado por la beta mas hermosa Day Aguilar Beta FFAD.**

** www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction"**

**Puedes visitar el grupo de facebook Emma Fanfiction donde encontraras adelantos e imagenes de los capitulos.**

**Capitulo 1. La encontré.**

_**Reneesme POV.  
**_

Quiero odiar a mi padre, en serio, quiero odiarlo. Toda esta situación es su culpa, y de los Black. Parezco una fugitiva. Ya llevo más de un año desaparecida de mi casa, lejos de mi familia. Los extraño mucho. Extraño la sonrisa de mi hermano y a mi cuñada: Bella, que a veces puede ser algo pesada. Quiero ver a mi sobrina, quien ya debe de estar grande y hermosa, con esos ojos verdes que heredó de mi hermano y su cabello castaño, que sacó de mi cuñada. Extraño a mi familia, extraño a los Cullen.

Vivía en New York, en una gran casa, llena de mucho amor. Mi hermano siempre me mimó y cuidó de mi bienestar desde que nuestros padres murieron. No puedo decir que los extraño, ya que no los recuerdo, en cambio, Edward fue casi un padre para mí. Él y nuestros tutores, Carlisle y Esme, me llenaron de amor, me inculcaron valores, pero lo que nunca me enseñaron fue a ser independiente; esto lo aprendí por mí misma al huir de casa.

Si mis compañeros de trabajo supieran quién soy, seguro morirían. Para nadie es un secreto que mi tío y mi hermano son unos reconocidos doctores en New York y mi madrina, Esme, es una chef muy conocida también. Esa es la vida que dejé atrás hace un año.

Espanto todos esos pensamientos de mi loca cabeza y decido arreglarme para ir al trabajo. Mi vida se divide en: ir a trabajar como mesera en una tranquila cafetería, al sur de Chicago, y luego regresar a mi pequeño departamento rentado. Es increíble como pasé de dormir en una habitación más grande que el sitio donde vivo a estar aquí.

El día de trabajo pasa muy rápido, y juro que ya no soporto las insinuaciones y los comentarios de doble sentido del gerente de la cafetería. No entiende por qué no acepto salir con él en una cita, pero no quiero, ni puedo, hacerlo. Tengo valores que no me lo permiten.

Al día siguiente llego al trabajo. Siento que hay una tensión en el aire que no logro descifrar. Juraría que alguien me observa, pero no le presto atención y voy a ocuparme de mis mesas habituales.

Todo lo que llevo encima se me cae de las manos al ver como un hombre alto, moreno, de espalda ancha y hermosos ojos negros me mira fijamente, transmitiéndome su enfado.

_Mierda, Jacob está aquí._

No entiendo cómo me encontró. No he usado mis tarjetas de crédito y boté el _IPhone_ que tenía. No utilizo mi nombre real, en su lugar uso mi segundo nombre, junto con el apellido de soltera de mi cuñada; para todos aquí soy Carlie Swan. Jake se acerca a mí y siento que me fallan las piernas. Cuando está a mi lado me toma por la cintura y me da una vuelta. En el momento en el que habla tengo la sensación de que me falta el aire.

—Hola Nessie —Me dice—. Has estado jugando al gato y el ratón durante mucho tiempo. —Siento las miradas de todos mis compañeros, pero no se qué hacer, ni decir.

Justamente en ese momento, se acerca mi jefe. Ese mismo que me coquetea a diario.

—Carlie, ¿sucede algo? ¿Este hombre te está acosando? Estoy a punto de llamar a lo policía, así que le sugiero que se retire caballero y deje en paz a mi empleada.

Jacob solo se ríe de él.

—¿Carlie? ¿Él te llamó Carlie? No me sorprende que no pudiera encontrarte… Pero ya que lo hice, es hora de que regreses a casa —No puede ser posible. No quiere que regrese con él. No, no, no—. ¿Nessie? ¿Me escuchaste? Es hora de irnos.

Yo no puedo hablar, así que sólo asiento. Dejo que tomé mi mano y me lleve con él a la _Hummer_.

_**Jacob POV.  
**_

La encontré, al fin. No puedo creerlo. Cuando Jenks me trajo la información que decía donde estaba Nessie, no lo dudé y salí de la oficina a buscarla de una vez por todas. Me la iba a traer a como diera lugar, así tuviera que arrastrarla de los cabellos.

Cuando estamos en la _Hummer_, la atraigo hacia mí. Le arranco esa estúpida peluca rubia y hundo mi rostro en su cabello para inhalar su aroma. Como la he extrañado todo este año y medio…

—¿No piensas decirme nada Nessie? —Le pregunto y ella alza sus hermosos ojos chocolate para mirarme—. ¿No me dirás por qué te fuiste de casa? —Quiero que me responda y no lo hace. Siento que pierdo la paciencia.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jake? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Me dice. Sé que está abrumada. No quiero verla así.

—¿Cómo te encontré? Eso no importa. Yo quiero saber por qué me dejaste en nuestro primer mes de casados. ¿Tan repugnante te parezco? —Tengo ganas de sacudirla y luego ponerla sobre mis rodillas por haberme abandonado, pero calmo mis impulsos. No es bueno para ninguno que pierda la paciencia en este momento.

—Jacob, por favor, no me grites. Era lo mejor para los dos, somos muy jóvenes, sólo tenía 20 años cuando me casé contigo. Yo no quiero esto, no quiero seguir siendo tu esposa. —Ella suspira. Cierra los ojos y sé que lo hace para no llorar.

—Lo siento Reneesme, pero esto no entra en discusión. Tú eres _mi _esposa_._ Mía. Y no dejaras de serlo, así que ni sueñes con el divorcio, ni con volver a huir de casa. Tu lugar está en Manhattan, conmigo, punto. Tú eres Reneesme Black y así seguirá siendo.

Dios, es tan frustrante, pero no hará lo que quiere. Seguirá siendo mi mujer, fin de la historia. Le prometí a su hermano que siempre cuidaría de ella y así será. La he extrañado tanto que no aguanto más, la agarro por la cintura, para que esté sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, y estrello mis labios sobre los suyos. Se siente tan bien. La beso hasta dejarla, literalmente, sin aliento. Paro para que tomemos aire y luego vuelvo a besarla profundamente. Ella gime y me siento endurecer, pero éste no es el sitio, ni el momento, para que tengamos sexo.

—Jake. —Ella suspira. Me mira con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

—¿Ves, Nessie? ¿Ahora ves lo mucho qué te he extrañado? Nunca vuelvas a dejarme. Volveremos a casa y todo será como antes…

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.**


	2. Transacción comercial

**Summary: Ella no quiere estar con él, pero un pacto familiar hace que sea su esposa. Él no la quiere pero tampoco dejará que esté con nadie mas, porque ella es solo suya. Se veran envueltos en las trampas del destino, que ninguno de los dos sabrá como salir.**

**"La pasión que se esconde tras la posesión".**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ubico en una historia que mi loca cabeza imaginó.**

**Capitulo beteado por la beta mas hermosa Day Aguilar Beta FFAD.**

** www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction"**

**Puedes visitar el grupo de facebook Emma Fanfiction donde encontraras adelantos e imagenes de los capitulos.**

**Capítulo 2. Transacción comercial**

**Reneesme POV.**

_"Volveremos a casa y todo será como antes"._

Lo que me dice Jacob me deja desconcertada. No entiendo a qué se refiere con eso. No sé qué quiere decir. Yo no quiero estar casada con él. Quiero volver a mi casa, con mi hermano.

No es que la vida con Jake sea tan difícil, simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a su posesión. No entiendo por qué lo hace. Ya sé que soy su esposa ante la ley y ante Dios, pero físicamente no lo soy. Nosotros no somos un matrimonio tradicional, estamos casados por disposición de nuestros padres.

Cuando yo nací, mi padre me prometió en matrimonio con el hijo menor de los Black, como si estuviéramos en la edad media. Mi hermano no pudo hacer nada, sólo llevarme de blanco al altar; nunca olvidaré ese día...

**Flashback.**

_—¡Reneesme! ¡Reneesme! —Escucho que Edward me llama apenas entro a la casa—, ¡Reneesme ven acá! —Amo a mi hermano, pero a veces puede ser malditamente frustrante._

_—Edward, ¿puedes dejar de gritar? No estoy sorda —Le digo en cuanto ingreso a la antigua oficina de mi padre. Ed es idéntico a él—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y dónde está Bella?_

_—Aún está en la universidad —Mi cuñada es profesora de Literatura inglesa en la NYU. Créanme, es algo traumatizante ser familiar de una de las profesoras más jóvenes y guapas del campus—. No quiero que esté aquí cuando te diga esto, sé que es muy capaz de golpearme. —Él rueda los ojos. Parece un niño de ocho años con ese gesto._

_—Lo que sea Eddie, dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante qué tienes para decirme, y qué Isabella no puede saber?—Quiero que me lo diga. Tengo demasiados apuntes que estudiar para mañana y ya estoy perdiendo tiempo—. No puedo leer los pensamientos de los demás, así que habla Edward._

_Mi hermano cierra los ojos y suspira—: Reneesme, en un mes te casarás con Jacob Black._

_¡¿Qué?! No puedo creer lo que me dice. Siento que mi mandíbula llega al piso._

_—¿Q-Qué me e-estás di-diciendo? —Titubeo. Estoy en shock._

_—Lo que oyes, Nessie. Tienes que casarte con él y no puedo evitarlo, es algo que papá dijo que tendrías que hacer cuando cumplieras veinte años. Lo retrasé lo más que pude, pero Billy ya me preguntó cuándo es la boda. Lo siento, nena, pero no puedo hacer nada. Sé que no es tu voluntad, pero ese es un acuerdo que está notariado. Aunque, ve el lado positivo, Jacob es un buen partido: tiene veinticuatro años, estuvo en Harvard y no se le conocen conquistas, a pesar de que ha salido en varios tabloides. —Sé que espera que le diga algo, pero no puedo._

_—Eddie… ¡Yo no puedo casarme! Apenas voy por el segundo año de la carrera, ni siquiera he tenido un novio formal antes. No Edward, no puedo hacerlo. — Siento las lagrimas agruparse en mis ojos. Me digo que no lloraré delante de él._

_—Reneesme, escúchame, eso es algo que tienes que hacer. Jacob viene para acá, él mismo quiere hablar contigo, por favor, dale una oportunidad —dice Edward. _

_No quiero verlo, sólo quiero golpear algo y luego acurrucarme en posición fetal._

_—¿No puedo casarme por amor? Tú lo hiciste con Isabella. ¿O también fue un acuerdo? —Sé que le duele que diga esto, pero tengo que saberlo._

_—No, yo la amo. ¡Por Dios! Somos novios desde la preparatoria. Tú, ella y Charlotte —Mi sobrina de dos años y medio—, son lo mejor de mi vida, Sé que quieres casarte por amor, pero no podemos hacer nada. Si no lo haces, perderemos todo Reneesme, absolutamente todo. —¿Qué? ¿Soy una transacción comercial? No puedo creerlo._

_—No quiero hablar con Jacob, sólo que diga la hora, fecha y lugar de la boda. Lo haré. Nos casaremos, aunque no quiero verlo hasta ese día. Dile a Isabella que le encargue mi vestido a su hermana, Alice. Del resto no quiero saber nada. —No quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo permitir que mi familia se quede en la ruina._

**Fin flashback.**

Así que, vi a mi prometido el día de la boda. Nos casamos en el jardín de la casa de mis padrinos, Esme y Carlisle. Mi vestido fue sencillo, de color marfil, con escote palabra de honor. Mis damas de honor fueron: mi cuñada, su hermana Alice y su cuñada Rosalie; a la última no la he tratado mucho, pero no me importó, ella es de la familia. Sí tuve anillo de compromiso; Edward me lo entregó dos días después. Tengo que darle crédito a Jacob, me envió un precioso anillo de corte princesa, que sólo usé por unas semanas, luego, en la boda, me entregó una alianza sencilla, de oro blanco con unos pequeños diamantes en la banda.

Estuve sonriente durante la recepción, pero él sabía que fingía. Ante todos éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Edward era el único que sabía la verdad. Mi cuñada estaba tan emocionada… Se creyó por completo la historia que le dije: que él y yo teníamos tiempo saliendo en secreto y, cuando me lo propuso, sólo supe decirle que sí. No quería mentirle porque la castaña era algo así como mi mejor amiga, pero tenía que hacerlo para que ella y mi sobrina no se quedaran en la calle.

Jake y yo no tuvimos luna de miel, aunque ante todos sí. Él me comentó que quería llevarme a una Isla del Caribe, pero le dije que no. Era un matrimonio de mentira y no valía la pena hacer ese gasto, así que, en una semana no salimos del ático que tiene en la Quinta Avenida. Tratamos de conocernos. Le dije que no iba a abandonar mis estudios, acepté a ir a todos los actos sociales a los que nos invitaran, ya que él era mi esposo y yo estaba muy bien educada como para hacerle un desplante de esa forma. Pero nuestra "felicidad" no duró mucho.

Un día, en el que iba a buscarlo a su oficina —Él era director ejecutivo en su empresa familiar—, escuché como le decía a su padre que yo era una insufrible niña malcriada, que le costaba mucho tener que sonreír ante todo el mundo y fingir que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados, que él era joven para tener que sufrir todo esto. No aguanté y me fui corriendo al baño para poder calmarme antes de verlo. Estaba por salir cuando entró su secretaria, Leah, quien me miró de arriba a abajo de manera desdeñosa, jamás olvidaré sus palabras: —_Así que tú eres la Señora Black… ¡Pero si eres una niña! No sé qué te vio mi Jake, eres tan simple, tu manera de vestir no es digna de una Black. Si el tanto quería una esposa ¿por qué no me lo pidió a mí? Al fin y al cabo tenemos juntos un buen tiempo. Ops, eso no tenías porqué saberlo, Sra. Black, pero bueno, ya lo sabes. Él y yo somos amantes desde hace tiempo, justamente ayer tuvimos el mejor sexo de mi vida sobre su escritorio.__—__Y, luego de decir esa frase, se fue._

Yo salí directo a mi casa y de ahí al aeropuerto. Llegué a Chicago, dejé de usar mi nombre y, desde que estuve ahí, tampoco usé mi celular, ni mis tarjetas de crédito. Para hablar con mi hermano llamaba desde un teléfono público. También cambié mi apariencia, ahora usaba una peluca rubia. Antes de irme le dejé mi anillo de matrimonio, y compromiso, sobre su cama, luego, salí de la casa con la determinación de no volver jamás

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.**


	3. Eres mía y de nadie mas

**Summary: Ella no quiere estar con él, pero un pacto familiar hace que sea su esposa. Él no la quiere pero tampoco dejará que esté con nadie mas, porque ella es solo suya. Se veran envueltos en las trampas del destino, que ninguno de los dos sabrá como salir.**

**"La pasión que se esconde tras la posesión".**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ubico en una historia que mi loca cabeza imaginó.**

**Capitulo beteado por la beta mas hermosa Day Aguilar Beta FFAD.**

** www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction"**

**Puedes visitar el grupo de facebook Emma Fanfiction donde encontraras adelantos e imagenes de los capitulos.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**Jacob POV.**

Sigo enojado con ella, pero estoy mucho más enfadado conmigo mismo.

En cuanto supe que iba a casarme con Nessie terminé lo que tenía con Leah, pero nunca pensé que ella le diría a mi mujer lo que tuvimos. Estaba sumamente enojado cuando vi que mi querida esposa me había abandonado. Anduve muy malhumorado en la oficina todo ese tiempo, hasta que un día Leah cometió una imprudencia confesándole a Emily, la esposa de Sam —El diseñador gráfico de la empresa—, lo que le había dicho a Nessie. Ella no contó con que Sam me lo diría. Al momento en que me enteré, le di diez minutos para que abandonara la empresa y nunca más volviera a verme.

Desde ese momento me dediqué todos los días a buscar a mi esposa. Su hermano, Edward, quería sacarme la mierda por lo que pasó; le di toda la razón, pero también le dije que no se metiera en mi matrimonio. Yo me encargaría de regresarla a casa.

No quería casarme, lo admito, pero lo hice para que los Cullen no perdieran su empresa, y también porque ya sabía todo sobre Nessie. Cuando mi padre me dijo que tenía que hacerla mi mujer, llamé a Jenks y le pedí que la investigara. Ahí fue cuando me enteré de que sólo había tenido un novio, llamado Seth, que estudiaba con ella en la NYU, aunque solamente duraron alrededor de tres meses. Eso no me importó, de todas formas esa chica sería mía. Cuando la vi caminando al altar, me impactó lo hermosa que se veía y supe que era afortunado al tener un ángel tan bello junto a mi persona.

Ahora, si ella cree que la dejaré divorciarse de mí, está muy equivocada. Es mía y sólo mía, y creo que ya llegó el momento de que se lo demuestre…

·

·

.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, le digo que se dé una ducha porque saldremos a cenar. Entro a mi estudio y llamo a Edward, avisándole que ella ya está aquí. Él me dice que la lleve a su casa, le respondo que no. Quiero que descanse y mañana la llevaré. Sé que no está de acuerdo con eso, pero no me importa su opinión y ya se lo he hecho saber.

Nessie está en la ducha y no me interesa que esté ahí. Es mi esposa y, si quiero verla desnuda, lo haré. Al entrar al baño y abrir la puerta de la regadera ella pega un grito. Puedo ver la furia salir de sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob? ¿Acaso no puedo tener privacidad mientras me baño? —No puedo hablar, tengo la boca seca por la visión que está frente a mí. Ella es tan hermosa… Su piel se ve tan suave, su cuerpo es perfecto. No puedo creer que me haya perdido esta vista por tanto tiempo.

—Nessie, soy tu esposo, es normal que te vea así. Sólo quiero decirte que llamé a tu hermano y mañana iremos a verlo. —Ella sólo asiente.

—¿Ya puedes irte, Jake? Quiero terminar de bañarme. —Me voy antes de que siga buscando maneras de discutir.

A la media hora, sale y se ve preciosa. Tiene un vestido azul de tirantes, que le llega a medio muslo, y unos zapatos negros que me hacen voltear la cabeza (Sé que es la ropa que dejó aquí) Su hermoso cabello castaño rojizo le llega casi hasta la cintura y su maquillaje es muy sutil. No quiero que nadie la vea así, pero a la vez quiero presumir que es mía delante de toda la maldita ciudad de New York.

—¿Lista? —Le pregunto cuando llega a mi lado. Asiente. Le paso un brazo por la cintura y salimos de casa.

Llegamos al restaurante y todos voltean a mirarla. Quiero golpear en la cara a todo aquel que la ve con ojos lujuriosos, así que la retengo con el brazo por la cintura. Sí, sé que parezco un maldito posesivo, pero no quiero que se acerquen. En lo que ocupamos la mesa, ella pide un rissoto, junto con una ensalada cesar; yo ordeno un filete mignon con papas asadas y lo acompañamos con vino. Quiero saber quién será el primero en romper el silencio, afortunadamente, ella lo hace.

—Dime, Jacob, ¿por qué me trajiste? Ni tú, ni yo, somos felices en este matrimonio. No entiendo por qué quieres que siga contigo. —Me dice eso con voz ahogada, estoy seguro de que cree que soy un ogro, aunque le demostraré que está equivocada.

—Reneesme —Se sorprende. Nunca la llamo así, pero quiero que sepa que hablo en serio—. Sé porqué te fuiste. No me diste tiempo de explicarte las cosas. Estoy muy enojado contigo por hacer eso, pero quiero que sepas que, ahora que estás aquí, no te iras de nuevo. Empezaremos de cero con este matrimonio y eso equivale a todo.

»Ya no dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, ahora compartiremos la cama como lo hace una pareja. Espero que todavía seas virgen, no quiero tener que asesinar al que te haya tocado… —Ella abre los ojos como platos. Sabe que soy capaz—. Toma, quiero que vuelvas a usar tu anillo de casada. No me apetece que peleemos, ni que me veas como un villano, sólo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Espero su respuesta, pero, por más que sea un no, no la dejaré irse.

Nessie suspira y abre la boca: — Sí, Jake, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, pero no aceptaré que me des órdenes. Edward nunca me las dio. Tú serás mi esposo, pero no mi jefe, ni mi dueño. ¿Entendiste? —Ella sonríe. Puedo ver el reto en su mirada. No sabe con quién está tratando.

Que empiece el juego.

**RPOV**

Jacob de verdad cree que soy una niña tonta. Es obvio lo que hace, pero no le daré el gusto de que me tome por _eso_. No sé a qué viene esto de que sigamos casados, ni la razón de su comentario, sobre que ahora sí vamos a consumar el matrimonio. ¡Por favor! Nunca discutimos eso y no pienso acostarme con él. Estoy muy tentada de decirle que no soy virgen y que, cuando nos casamos, tampoco lo era, pero no quiero ver de que es capaz cuando está enojado. Estoy segura de que él no movería un dedo, pero los gorilas que tiene como guardaespaldas no dudarían.

—Entonces, Jake, ¿por qué quieres que siga siendo tu _esposa_? —Remarco la última palabra con una nota de acidez—. ¿Por qué decidiste que compartiremos la cama sin habérmelo consultado antes? —Su cara es un poema, pero me importa poco.

—Porque sí, Reneesme. Tú eres mi mujer, y las personas casadas tienen sexo en la cama, la cocina, el baño y en cualquier otra habitación de la casa —Me estremezco por lo que me dice, aunque no se lo demuestro—. Así que, ya ves, querida esposa, desde ahora seremos un matrimonio completo. Tranquila, no te voy a forzar, ni será esta noche, pero ya sabes que en algún momento serás mía completamente y ya no volverás a dejarme.

—¿Qué parte de que a mí nadie me controla no entiendes? Escúchame muy bien, maldito idiota. Tengo 21 años, nunca en mi vida Edward, Carlisle o Esme me han dado ningún tipo de orden, para que ahora vengas tú a hacerlo. No me casé con un dictador —Estoy furiosa. Sólo tengo ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza—. Y eso de que "seré tuya", puede que sí, que yo me llegue, en algún momento, a acostarme contigo, pero nunca seré tuya Jacob, porque yo no te amo, ni lo haré. Podremos fingir ante todos los demás que este es un matrimonio armonioso y lleno de cariño, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad. Y ya quiero irme a tu casa, me empieza a doler la cabeza. —Veo la furia en sus ojos. Me da igual. Es un idiota que está acostumbrado a que hagan todo lo que dice, pero conmigo se equivocó.

—Sí, mejor vámonos a _nuestra casa. _Ya que todo lo mío es tuyo, ¿o sé te olvidaron nuestros votos? —Me dice eso con una sonrisa arrogante. Se ve hermoso, aunque eso sólo me provoca ganas de golpearlo—. Vamos Nessie. —Él, cumpliendo con su papel de esposo perfecto, me escolta a través del restaurante, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando salimos no dejo que me abra la puerta del coche, subo sola y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad. Todo el camino a casa lo ignoro, no quiero ni que me hable.

Probablemente me veo como una niña malcriada, pero no lo tolero. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podría soportar estar casada por un asqueroso contrato? ¿Y quién se casaría por algo que no es amor? Nunca he estado enamorada. Sí, tuve novios antes, pero nunca los presente formalmente. Principalmente porque Edward y Carlisle son sobre protectores conmigo, y el padre de mi cuñada asustaba a mis amigos con su arma cada vez que él estaba de visita y ellos iban a mi casa. Cuando salía con Seth estuve pensando en presentarlo ante todos como mi novio, pero, cuando cumplimos tres meses, me llevó a un hotel. Él quería hacerme creer que me amaba y todas las demás cursilerías para poderme llevar a la cama. Simplemente lo dejé en la habitación y nunca más quise saber de él.

Llegamos a casa y voy directamente a mi cuarto, pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Ninguna de mis cosas está ahí. Suspiro, totalmente frustrada. Sé donde se encuentran, simplemente no tengo ganas de discutir de nuevo. Me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a mi nueva habitación.

Al entrar veo que Jake no está y decido quitarme el vestido antes de que él llegue. Me saco rápidamente la ropa, entro al baño contiguo, me doy una ducha rápida y me coloco un camisón blanco, que Rosalie me regaló especialmente para mi "Noche de bodas". No debería ponérmelo, pero lo hago porque quiero torturar a mi _querido_ _esposo_.

—Nessie, ¿quieres una co…? Oh, vaya. —Jacob entra a la habitación. Al parecer no está preparado para verme, o eso parece por como tiene los ojos, pareciera que se le van a salir de las cuencas.

—¿Qué, Jake? Repitelo. —Por dentro me regocijo de la mirada que tiene.

—Nada, era para ver si querías beber una copa de vino, pero mejor me voy a preparar para dormir…

Entra al baño, seguramente para darse una ducha fría. Está excitado, eso lo pude ver. Tenía los ojos totalmente oscuros, muchísimo más que su color natural. Sí, sé cómo se ve alguien cuando está totalmente excitado. Seré virgen, pero ese año en Chicago tuve mucha diversión con un amiguito de goma color azul.

Veo que Jake sale del baño. Tiene el torso descubierto y puedo observar su _tableta de chocolate. _Me provoca lamerla. Admito que puede que él me ponga, aunque sea un poquito, pero primero me voy al infierno a permitir que me toque.

—Nessie, acércate, quiero abrazarte mientras dormimos, así nos acostumbramos. —Ruedo los ojos.

—Corrección: así yo me acostumbro, porque sé que por esta cama han pasado muchas, sobre todo tu querida secretaria. Espero hayas tenido la decencia de quemar el colchón y las sabanas —Él bufa. Me encanta molestarlo.

—Reneesme, ¿vas a empezar de nuevo? Aquí tú eres la única que se ha acostado en mi cama y ha estado en mi casa. Nunca traje a ninguna mujer. Sólo te permitiría la entrada a este lugar a ti, porque sabía que nos íbamos a casar en algún momento. Ahora vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir donde tu hermano —Jake me acerca a él y me abraza por detrás. Siento que mi piel se pone de gallina y no entiendo por qué—. Buenas noches, nena. —Me da un beso en el cuello e inmediatamente cae dormido.

No soporto a mi esposo, pero me siento muy cómoda en sus brazos. Suspiro y me acurruco más hacia su cuerpo.

—Buenas noches, Jake. —Y, luego, caigo dormida, sumida en mis pensamientos.

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Muchisimas gracias como siempre a la mas hermosa Day Aguilar por su ayuda. ¡Eres la mejor!  
**


	4. Reunión Familiar

**Summary: Ella no quiere estar con él, pero un pacto familiar hace que sea su esposa. Él no la quiere pero tampoco dejará que esté con nadie mas, porque ella es solo suya. Se veran envueltos en las trampas del destino, que ninguno de los dos sabrá como salir.**

**"La pasión que se esconde tras la posesión".**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ubico en una historia que mi loca cabeza imaginó.**

**Capitulo beteado por la beta más hermosa Day Aguilar Beta FFAD. Como siempre Day, sin ti esto no sería posible. ¡Eres un sol!  
**

** www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction**

**Capítulo dedicado a mi adorada amiga Yas Cullen y a mi amiga JCullen Swan. ¡Gracias por su apoyo bellezas!**

**Puedes visitar el grupo de facebook Emma Fanfiction donde encontraras adelantos e imagenes de los capitulos.**

**Capítulo 4. Reunión familiar**

**Reneesme POV.**

Me despierto sintiéndome bien calientita. Es muy placentero. Me acurruco más hacia el calor, ya que quiero dormir un poquito más, pero inmediatamente vuelvo a abrir mis ojos cuando siento a alguien dándome besos por el cuello, ahí es cuando caigo en cuenta de dónde estoy y con quién.

—Buenos días, nena. —Me dice Jake. Por algún motivo tiene la voz algo ronca. Me giro, él me está dando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Buenos días, Jacob. —Me sonríe y sigue besándome, ahora deja un rastro de besos desde mi mandíbula, hasta mi oído.

—Me encanta despertar contigo entre mis brazos —¿Qué? ¿A qué vendrán sus palabras cariñosas?—. Hoy tenemos que ir donde tu hermano, nos invitó a la hora del almuerzo. —Cierto, hoy veré a mi familia.

» Nessie, quiero que entiendas que nadie sabe que tú me abandonaste. Tu familia cree que estuviste un tiempo ayudando a construir casas en Haití y, cuando te pregunten, sólo afírmalo. A nadie le incumbe si me dejaste o no. —Sinceramente, él me vuelve loca.

—Sí, Jake, diré eso, pero no te creas que mi familia es estúpida. Démonos prisa, quiero ver a Charlotte. —Salgo de la cama, me dirijo al armario, agarro una muda de ropa y voy al baño a darme una ducha.

Antes de poder entrar siento una mano fuerte que me agarra el brazo, me da la vuelta y me recuesta en la puerta del baño; Jake sujeta mi rostro con sus dos manos y me besa. Empieza primero con un simple roce de sus labios, con su lengua delinea mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso, y luego se adentra en mi boca. Empezamos una batalla de lenguas, saboreo el gusto de la menta en su boca, lo que me hace pensar que se lavó los dientes antes de despertarme. Sus manos se dirigen a mi cintura, yo suelto todo lo que tengo en las manos y le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos, él me alza y, automáticamente, enrosco mis piernas en su cintura. Mis piernas flaquean, mi entrepierna está totalmente húmeda y, ¡oh, señor! Puedo sentir la erección de Jake chocar con mi parte intima. El placer es inmenso y, ante eso, gimo, pero mi esposo rompe el beso. Junta su frente con la mía, yo abro los ojos. Él está mirándome fijamente.

—Sólo quería un beso de buenos días. —Me dice y me baja. Entro rápidamente al baño, cierro la puerta tras de mí y me recargo contra ella. No sabía que besarlo se sentiría tan bien.

.

.

.

Al llegar a mi antigua casa, mi hermano me abre la puerta. No puedo controlar la sonrisa que estalla en mi rostro y corro a abrazarlo. Él me recoge en sus brazos, como lo hacía cuando yo era una niña.

—Hola pequeña, te extrañé mucho —susurra y me besa el cabello, yo sólo lo abrazo más fuerte—. Ah, hola _Jacob_. Pasen, nos esperan en la sala. —Edward arrastra el nombre de Jacob en su boca, él me aparta de los brazos de mi hermano. Ellos se están dando una mirada asesina y no rompen el contacto visual. No entiendo nada de lo que sucede, así que me suelto de la mano de Jake. Vuelvo a abrazar a mi hermano y lo sigo a la casa, no sin antes darle una mirada de desconcierto a mi esposo.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Reneesme —dice Ed. Asiento—. No será hoy, ya que aquí están todos, pero quiero que sepas que Isabella está muy enojada con los dos. —Yo lo miro con los ojos como platos.

—¿E-Ella sabe? —Le pregunto a mi hermano.

—Sí, Reneesme, yo sé toda la verdad. —Me interrumpe la voz melodiosa de mi hermosa cuñada—. Hola, Jacob. Después hablaremos Reneesme, pero ni creas que te me vas a escapar. —Miro a Edward, que tiene el ceño fruncido, y sigo entrando a la casa.

—¡Tía Neesme! —Cuando entro a la sala veo una hermosa niña de cabello castaño rojizo corriendo hacia mí. Me suelto de mi hermano y me apresuro a tomar a esa pequeña en mis brazos.

—Hola, bebé. Estás muy hermosa —Le digo a mi nena.

—No tita, tú eres la hermosa. —Me responde. Todos en la sala sonreímos. Ella se baja de mis brazos y corre hacia su padre, no sin antes hacer algo que nos deja a todos sorprendidos.

—Hola, tío Jake. —Le dice a mi esposo y, luego, hace que él la alce para que ella le dé un beso en la mejilla. Jake sólo sonríe y también la besa.

—Hola, pequeña hermosa. —Mi sobrina se ríe coqueta y sigue su camino hacia su padre.

Mi tío Carlisle me sonríe en cuanto me ve. Él es un hombre hermoso para su edad; es rubio y se conserva muy bien.

—Pequeña Re, ven a darle un beso a tu viejo tío. —Todos reímos, pero yo corro a sus brazos. Me siento en casa.

—Te extrañamos nena —dice. Voy a saludar a mi tía Esme.

Ella siempre ha sido como una madre para mí. El destino no los dejó tener hijos propios, aunque nos tuvieron a Edward y a mí. Ellos nos criaron con mucho amor.

—Hola, mi dulce niña. Tendría que castigarte por tenerme olvidada por tanto tiempo, pero no puedo, porque igual te amo —Sí, esa es Esme, siempre cariñosa con todos. Yo dejo que me abrace, necesité eso todo el tiempo que estuve en Chicago. Siento que las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero no me importa—. No llores pequeña, ya estás en casa. —Me susurra al oído. Yo sólo me quedo viéndola fijamente, le sonrío.

Cuando volteo, Jake tiene una expresión extraña en su cara.

La tarde transcurre muy bien, incluso vienen Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Todos somos una gran familia. Les cuento de mi "viaje a Haití", ellos se ven muy sorprendidos. Emmett, como siempre, bromea. Le hacen preguntas a Jake, las cuales el contesta sin ponerse nervioso, ni titubear. Mi cuñada es excelente en la cocina, la comida le queda divina, después de comer vamos todos a la terraza a tomar café con un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Todo va muy bien hasta que suena el timbre. Mi cuñada va a abrir y me quedo totalmente helada cuando su visitante entra.

Seth está en mi casa. Mierda.

**Jacob POV.**

Maldición, el día iba muy bien. La familia de mi esposa se veía totalmente feliz porque ella había regresado de su _viaje._

Lo que más me sorprendió de todo fue que la pequeña Charlotte me llamara tío. Demonios, esa niña le dará muchos problemas a su padre. Ella volverá locos a los chicos en la secundaria, si ya de pequeña es hermosa, de adolescente lo será muchísimo más.

Me llevo bien con algunos, tengo que tratar de hacerlo, son mi familia política. Con quien no creo lograrlo es con Edward; él estuvo muy molesto cuando me iba a casar con su hermana, me gritó y hasta me golpeó. Me hizo prometerle que siempre la cuidaría y lo hice, pero, cuando ella se fue, volvió a ir a mi oficina y me atacó nuevamente, aunque lo hice salir y le dije que no se metiera en mi matrimonio. Desde ese día no nos llevamos bien.

Cuando Nessie abrazó a su tía Esme, se le salieron algunas lágrimas. Eso me inquietó, porque no quiero que llore, pero decidí dejarle su espacio con su familia. Sé que los extrañó.

Todo se arruinó cuando llegó el jodido ex de Nessie a la casa. Mi cara cambió en menos de dos segundos. No sé qué jodida mierda hace aquí. Quiero que se vaya, pero no es mi casa y tengo que controlarme.

—Familia, les presento a Seth Clearwater. Él está a punto de graduarse y yo soy su tutora de tesis. —Bella nos dice a todos. El chico está sonriendo.

—¿Reneesme? ¿En serio eres tú? —Mi esposa voltea al oír su voz. Ella le sonríe tímidamente y el muy maldito está sonriendo aún más—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? —El idiota le pregunta. Quiero golpearlo sólo porque la mira.

—Seth, Reneesme es mi cuñada. Mi esposo, Edward, es su hermano y él es Jacob Black, su esposo. —Toma esa niñito idiota, Nessie está casada.

—Hola Seth, tanto tiempo… —Inmediatamente la agarro de la mano y hago que se siente a mi lado. Ella sólo suspira y se abraza a mí.

—Tienes razón Reneesme, tanto tiempo, pero no sabía que te habías casado, eres muy joven. —Cada vez que habla quiero lastimarlo.

—Sí, somos jóvenes, pero cuando dos personas están enamoradas deciden casarse, no importa la edad. —Le digo eso mientras estoy acariciando la mejilla de Nessie con mi nariz. Sé que me veo como un maldito posesivo, pero quiero que vea que ella es mía y sólo mía.

—Pero, Seth, nunca me dijiste que conocías a mi hermosa cuñada —dice Bella. Ella mira entre él, mi esposa y yo.

—No pensé que fueran familia, como no conocí a nadie del entorno de Reneesme los tres meses que estuvimos juntos. —El muy idiota lo dice mirándome fijamente. Ya lo decidí, no se acercará más a mi esposa.

—Reneesme, ¿es verdad? ¿Tú saliste con él? —pregunta Edward. Sé que teme por mi reacción

—Sí, salimos un tiempo, pero eso fue hace antes de Jake. Lo conocí a él y ya conocen el resto de la historia. —Le responde a su hermano, luego alza sus ojos hacia mí. Con la mirada me dice que no haga una estupidez. Lo único que hago es darle un beso casto para tranquilizarla, y también porque en lo único que he pensado en todo el día es en el beso que nos dimos en la mañana. Únicamente quiero que nos vayamos de aquí y llevarla casa, a nuestra cama, para demostrarle que ella es mía.

—Siempre dije que ustedes son una pareja hermosa. —Alice dice eso luego de un suspiro. La miro, me levanto y agarro a mi esposa de la mano.

—Discúlpennos, pero es hora de que mi _esposa _y yo nos vayamos a casa. Ella todavía tiene que descansar, fue un año muy largo y nos espera una semana agitada. —Les digo a todos. Carlisle y Edward asienten, con la mirada me dan su aprobación.

—Chao chicos, nos vemos. Esme, iré a tu casa la semana que viene. Los quiero. —Ella se acerca y besa a su hermano, a Carlisle y a Esme.

—Adiós, Reneesme. El martes quiero que nos tomemos un café para que hablemos de algunas cosas —dice Bella. Nessie se tensa a mi lado, ya que los dos sabemos de qué habla. Ella asiente y, con una sonrisa, salimos.

—Eso fue muy grosero, Jacob, estábamos pasándolo muy bien. Ni siquiera dejaste que me despidiera de Seth —No le digo nada, hago que entre al coche. Estoy furioso, veo todo rojo. Cuando llegamos a la casa exploto toda la rabia—. Ahora no quieres hablarme, que maduro de tu parte, Jacob.

_Recuerda que es tu esposa, Jake…_

—¿Querías quedarte a despedirte de tu ex? Maldito niño. Escúchame Reneesme, no quiero que te le acerques, ni que lo veas, ¿me entiendes? —La miro fijamente, quiero que me responda.

—¿Y si quiero hablar con él cuál es el problema? Te dije que no me dieras órdenes Jacob. Tú serás mi esposo, pero yo hablo con quien se me da la gana, idiota. —Ella grita.

—No me interesa lo que digas Reneesme, ya te dije, no quiero que te le acerques. No me obligues a que te ponga un guardaespaldas y un chofer, para así evitar que puedas dirigirte a él. No lo quiero a menos de 5 metros de ti, y que sea la última vez que me gritas, ¿entiendes? —Lo que viene a continuación no me lo esperaba. Mi esposa, mi dulce esposa, me da una bofetada, fuerte. Siento que la mejilla me arde.

—No me importan tus amenazas, Jacob. Me da igual lo que pienses, yo puedo hacer lo que me de la maldita gana, maldito imbécil.

Ella tampoco se espera mi reacción. La tomo en mis brazos y empiezo a besarla con furia, obligándola a que me responda. La llevo a la habitación y nos recuesto en la cama, aún entrelazados. Sigo torturándola con mi boca. Con mis manos la aprieto tan fuerte que sé que mañana tendrá mis dedos marcados en su cintura. Nessie me responde gustosa. La temperatura está elevándose, sólo quiero seguir tocándola. Nuestras camisas vuelan por la habitación. Cuando la veo en sujetador, miles de pensamientos lascivos pasan por mi mente, así que inmediatamente sigo besándola y acariciando sus senos con mis manos. Mi dulce esposa me regala gemidos ante todo lo que siente y quiero que eso sea así siempre; que el único que pueda hacerla sentir así sea yo y sólo yo, pero, de repente, todo se esfuma. Ella abre los ojos y me empuja.

—Jacob… No. Esto no puede ser. —Se baja de la cama, corre al cuarto de baño y se encierra en él.

Es mi culpa, la estoy presionando. Me siento en la cama, con mis codos apoyados sobre mis rodillas y mis manos cubriendo mi cara. La he cagado. No debí haber hecho eso, los dos estábamos muy enojados. ¡Por Dios! Sé que ella no debe estar lista para acostarse conmigo.

Ya tiene mucho rato en el baño, por lo que decido ir a ver que le sucede. Estoy por tocar la puerta cuando ella abre. No me mira a los ojos, pero sé que estuvo llorando, tiene los ojos hinchados e inmediatamente me siento peor por hacerla llorar. Quiero abrazarla. Voy a hacerlo, sin embargo ella me detiene.

—No, Jake. Sólo… Ahora no. —Mi esposa me deja perplejo, pero respeto su decisión.

Entro al baño, me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo a la habitación para acostarme al lado de Nessie. Ella me da la espalda, aunque puedo ver el temblor de sus hombros. Me duele que siga llorando. Me acerco a ella, paso mis brazos por su cintura y pego su espalda a mi pecho.

—Perdóname, nena, perdí el control. Perdóname, por favor. —Nessie gira su rostro y me da un beso en la mandíbula.

—Tranquilo Jake, pero no vuelvas a tocarme. —Eso me mata. Yo quiero tocarla y hacerla mía completamente. Ella ya se ha girado de nuevo, siento que está tratando de dormirse

—Buenas noches, nena. —Le doy un beso en el cuello y hundo mi rostro en su cabello, para poder inhalar su aroma, pero no logro dormir, sólo me quedo viéndola descansar, hasta que, poco a poco, me hundo en la inconsciencia, sabiendo que Nessie no olvidará esto tan fácil.

**Capítulo 4. Reunión familiar**

**Reneesme POV.**

Me despierto sintiéndome bien calientita. Es muy placentero. Me acurruco más hacia el calor, ya que quiero dormir un poquito más, pero inmediatamente vuelvo a abrir mis ojos cuando siento a alguien dándome besos por el cuello, ahí es cuando caigo en cuenta de dónde estoy y con quién.

—Buenos días, nena. —Me dice Jake. Por algún motivo tiene la voz algo ronca. Me giro, él me está dando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Buenos días, Jacob. —Me sonríe y sigue besándome, ahora deja un rastro de besos desde mi mandíbula, hasta mi oído.

—Me encanta despertar contigo entre mis brazos —¿Qué? ¿A qué vendrán sus palabras cariñosas?—. Hoy tenemos que ir donde tu hermano, nos invitó a la hora del almuerzo. —Cierto, hoy veré a mi familia.

» Nessie, quiero que entiendas que nadie sabe que tú me abandonaste. Tu familia cree que estuviste un tiempo ayudando a construir casas en Haití y, cuando te pregunten, sólo afírmalo. A nadie le incumbe si me dejaste o no. —Sinceramente, él me vuelve loca.

—Sí, Jake, diré eso, pero no te creas que mi familia es estúpida. Démonos prisa, quiero ver a Charlotte. —Salgo de la cama, me dirijo al armario, agarro una muda de ropa y voy al baño a darme una ducha.

Antes de poder entrar siento una mano fuerte que me agarra el brazo, me da la vuelta y me recuesta en la puerta del baño; Jake sujeta mi rostro con sus dos manos y me besa. Empieza primero con un simple roce de sus labios, con su lengua delinea mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso, y luego se adentra en mi boca. Empezamos una batalla de lenguas, saboreo el gusto de la menta en su boca, lo que me hace pensar que se lavó los dientes antes de despertarme. Sus manos se dirigen a mi cintura, yo suelto todo lo que tengo en las manos y le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos, él me alza y, automáticamente, enrosco mis piernas en su cintura. Mis piernas flaquean, mi entrepierna está totalmente húmeda y, ¡oh, señor! Puedo sentir la erección de Jake chocar con mi parte intima. El placer es inmenso y, ante eso, gimo, pero mi esposo rompe el beso. Junta su frente con la mía, yo abro los ojos. Él está mirándome fijamente.

—Sólo quería un beso de buenos días. —Me dice y me baja. Entro rápidamente al baño, cierro la puerta tras de mí y me recargo contra ella. No sabía que besarlo se sentiría tan bien.

.

.

.

Al llegar a mi antigua casa, mi hermano me abre la puerta. No puedo controlar la sonrisa que estalla en mi rostro y corro a abrazarlo. Él me recoge en sus brazos, como lo hacía cuando yo era una niña.

—Hola pequeña, te extrañé mucho —susurra y me besa el cabello, yo sólo lo abrazo más fuerte—. Ah, hola _Jacob_. Pasen, nos esperan en la sala. —Edward arrastra el nombre de Jacob en su boca, él me aparta de los brazos de mi hermano. Ellos se están dando una mirada asesina y no rompen el contacto visual. No entiendo nada de lo que sucede, así que me suelto de la mano de Jake. Vuelvo a abrazar a mi hermano y lo sigo a la casa, no sin antes darle una mirada de desconcierto a mi esposo.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Reneesme —dice Ed. Asiento—. No será hoy, ya que aquí están todos, pero quiero que sepas que Isabella está muy enojada con los dos. —Yo lo miro con los ojos como platos.

—¿E-Ella sabe? —Le pregunto a mi hermano.

—Sí, Reneesme, yo sé toda la verdad. —Me interrumpe la voz melodiosa de mi hermosa cuñada—. Hola, Jacob. Después hablaremos Reneesme, pero ni creas que te me vas a escapar. —Miro a Edward, que tiene el ceño fruncido, y sigo entrando a la casa.

—¡Tía Neesme! —Cuando entro a la sala veo una hermosa niña de cabello castaño rojizo corriendo hacia mí. Me suelto de mi hermano y me apresuro a tomar a esa pequeña en mis brazos.

—Hola, bebé. Estás muy hermosa —Le digo a mi nena.

—No tita, tú eres la hermosa. —Me responde. Todos en la sala sonreímos. Ella se baja de mis brazos y corre hacia su padre, no sin antes hacer algo que nos deja a todos sorprendidos.

—Hola, tío Jake. —Le dice a mi esposo y, luego, hace que él la alce para que ella le dé un beso en la mejilla. Jake sólo sonríe y también la besa.

—Hola, pequeña hermosa. —Mi sobrina se ríe coqueta y sigue su camino hacia su padre.

Mi tío Carlisle me sonríe en cuanto me ve. Él es un hombre hermoso para su edad; es rubio y se conserva muy bien.

—Pequeña Re, ven a darle un beso a tu viejo tío. —Todos reímos, pero yo corro a sus brazos. Me siento en casa.

—Te extrañamos nena —dice. Voy a saludar a mi tía Esme.

Ella siempre ha sido como una madre para mí. El destino no los dejó tener hijos propios, aunque nos tuvieron a Edward y a mí. Ellos nos criaron con mucho amor.

—Hola, mi dulce niña. Tendría que castigarte por tenerme olvidada por tanto tiempo, pero no puedo, porque igual te amo —Sí, esa es Esme, siempre cariñosa con todos. Yo dejo que me abrace, necesité eso todo el tiempo que estuve en Chicago. Siento que las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero no me importa—. No llores pequeña, ya estás en casa. —Me susurra al oído. Yo sólo me quedo viéndola fijamente, le sonrío.

Cuando volteo, Jake tiene una expresión extraña en su cara.

La tarde transcurre muy bien, incluso vienen Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Todos somos una gran familia. Les cuento de mi "viaje a Haití", ellos se ven muy sorprendidos. Emmett, como siempre, bromea. Le hacen preguntas a Jake, las cuales el contesta sin ponerse nervioso, ni titubear. Mi cuñada es excelente en la cocina, la comida le queda divina, después de comer vamos todos a la terraza a tomar café con un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Todo va muy bien hasta que suena el timbre. Mi cuñada va a abrir y me quedo totalmente helada cuando su visitante entra.

Seth está en mi casa. Mierda.

**Jacob POV.**

Maldición, el día iba muy bien. La familia de mi esposa se veía totalmente feliz porque ella había regresado de su _viaje._

Lo que más me sorprendió de todo fue que la pequeña Charlotte me llamara tío. Demonios, esa niña le dará muchos problemas a su padre. Ella volverá locos a los chicos en la secundaria, si ya de pequeña es hermosa, de adolescente lo será muchísimo más.

Me llevo bien con algunos, tengo que tratar de hacerlo, son mi familia política. Con quien no creo lograrlo es con Edward; él estuvo muy molesto cuando me iba a casar con su hermana, me gritó y hasta me golpeó. Me hizo prometerle que siempre la cuidaría y lo hice, pero, cuando ella se fue, volvió a ir a mi oficina y me atacó nuevamente, aunque lo hice salir y le dije que no se metiera en mi matrimonio. Desde ese día no nos llevamos bien.

Cuando Nessie abrazó a su tía Esme, se le salieron algunas lágrimas. Eso me inquietó, porque no quiero que llore, pero decidí dejarle su espacio con su familia. Sé que los extrañó.

Todo se arruinó cuando llegó el jodido ex de Nessie a la casa. Mi cara cambió en menos de dos segundos. No sé qué jodida mierda hace aquí. Quiero que se vaya, pero no es mi casa y tengo que controlarme.

—Familia, les presento a Seth Clearwater. Él está a punto de graduarse y yo soy su tutora de tesis. —Bella nos dice a todos. El chico está sonriendo.

—¿Reneesme? ¿En serio eres tú? —Mi esposa voltea al oír su voz. Ella le sonríe tímidamente y el muy maldito está sonriendo aún más—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? —El idiota le pregunta. Quiero golpearlo sólo porque la mira.

—Seth, Reneesme es mi cuñada. Mi esposo, Edward, es su hermano y él es Jacob Black, su esposo. —Toma esa niñito idiota, Nessie está casada.

—Hola Seth, tanto tiempo… —Inmediatamente la agarro de la mano y hago que se siente a mi lado. Ella sólo suspira y se abraza a mí.

—Tienes razón Reneesme, tanto tiempo, pero no sabía que te habías casado, eres muy joven. —Cada vez que habla quiero lastimarlo.

—Sí, somos jóvenes, pero cuando dos personas están enamoradas deciden casarse, no importa la edad. —Le digo eso mientras estoy acariciando la mejilla de Nessie con mi nariz. Sé que me veo como un maldito posesivo, pero quiero que vea que ella es mía y sólo mía.

—Pero, Seth, nunca me dijiste que conocías a mi hermosa cuñada —dice Bella. Ella mira entre él, mi esposa y yo.

—No pensé que fueran familia, como no conocí a nadie del entorno de Reneesme los tres meses que estuvimos juntos. —El muy idiota lo dice mirándome fijamente. Ya lo decidí, no se acercará más a mi esposa.

—Reneesme, ¿es verdad? ¿Tú saliste con él? —pregunta Edward. Sé que teme por mi reacción

—Sí, salimos un tiempo, pero eso fue hace antes de Jake. Lo conocí a él y ya conocen el resto de la historia. —Le responde a su hermano, luego alza sus ojos hacia mí. Con la mirada me dice que no haga una estupidez. Lo único que hago es darle un beso casto para tranquilizarla, y también porque en lo único que he pensado en todo el día es en el beso que nos dimos en la mañana. Únicamente quiero que nos vayamos de aquí y llevarla casa, a nuestra cama, para demostrarle que ella es mía.

—Siempre dije que ustedes son una pareja hermosa. —Alice dice eso luego de un suspiro. La miro, me levanto y agarro a mi esposa de la mano.

—Discúlpennos, pero es hora de que mi _esposa _y yo nos vayamos a casa. Ella todavía tiene que descansar, fue un año muy largo y nos espera una semana agitada. —Les digo a todos. Carlisle y Edward asienten, con la mirada me dan su aprobación.

—Chao chicos, nos vemos. Esme, iré a tu casa la semana que viene. Los quiero. —Ella se acerca y besa a su hermano, a Carlisle y a Esme.

—Adiós, Reneesme. El martes quiero que nos tomemos un café para que hablemos de algunas cosas —dice Bella. Nessie se tensa a mi lado, ya que los dos sabemos de qué habla. Ella asiente y, con una sonrisa, salimos.

—Eso fue muy grosero, Jacob, estábamos pasándolo muy bien. Ni siquiera dejaste que me despidiera de Seth —No le digo nada, hago que entre al coche. Estoy furioso, veo todo rojo. Cuando llegamos a la casa exploto toda la rabia—. Ahora no quieres hablarme, que maduro de tu parte, Jacob.

_Recuerda que es tu esposa, Jake…_

—¿Querías quedarte a despedirte de tu ex? Maldito niño. Escúchame Reneesme, no quiero que te le acerques, ni que lo veas, ¿me entiendes? —La miro fijamente, quiero que me responda.

—¿Y si quiero hablar con él cuál es el problema? Te dije que no me dieras órdenes Jacob. Tú serás mi esposo, pero yo hablo con quien se me da la gana, idiota. —Ella grita.

—No me interesa lo que digas Reneesme, ya te dije, no quiero que te le acerques. No me obligues a que te ponga un guardaespaldas y un chofer, para así evitar que puedas dirigirte a él. No lo quiero a menos de 5 metros de ti, y que sea la última vez que me gritas, ¿entiendes? —Lo que viene a continuación no me lo esperaba. Mi esposa, mi dulce esposa, me da una bofetada, fuerte. Siento que la mejilla me arde.

—No me importan tus amenazas, Jacob. Me da igual lo que pienses, yo puedo hacer lo que me de la maldita gana, maldito imbécil.

Ella tampoco se espera mi reacción. La tomo en mis brazos y empiezo a besarla con furia, obligándola a que me responda. La llevo a la habitación y nos recuesto en la cama, aún entrelazados. Sigo torturándola con mi boca. Con mis manos la aprieto tan fuerte que sé que mañana tendrá mis dedos marcados en su cintura. Nessie me responde gustosa. La temperatura está elevándose, sólo quiero seguir tocándola. Nuestras camisas vuelan por la habitación. Cuando la veo en sujetador, miles de pensamientos lascivos pasan por mi mente, así que inmediatamente sigo besándola y acariciando sus senos con mis manos. Mi dulce esposa me regala gemidos ante todo lo que siente y quiero que eso sea así siempre; que el único que pueda hacerla sentir así sea yo y sólo yo, pero, de repente, todo se esfuma. Ella abre los ojos y me empuja.

—Jacob… No. Esto no puede ser. —Se baja de la cama, corre al cuarto de baño y se encierra en él.

Es mi culpa, la estoy presionando. Me siento en la cama, con mis codos apoyados sobre mis rodillas y mis manos cubriendo mi cara. La he cagado. No debí haber hecho eso, los dos estábamos muy enojados. ¡Por Dios! Sé que ella no debe estar lista para acostarse conmigo.

Ya tiene mucho rato en el baño, por lo que decido ir a ver que le sucede. Estoy por tocar la puerta cuando ella abre. No me mira a los ojos, pero sé que estuvo llorando, tiene los ojos hinchados e inmediatamente me siento peor por hacerla llorar. Quiero abrazarla. Voy a hacerlo, sin embargo ella me detiene.

—No, Jake. Sólo… Ahora no. —Mi esposa me deja perplejo, pero respeto su decisión.

Entro al baño, me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo a la habitación para acostarme al lado de Nessie. Ella me da la espalda, aunque puedo ver el temblor de sus hombros. Me duele que siga llorando. Me acerco a ella, paso mis brazos por su cintura y pego su espalda a mi pecho.

—Perdóname, nena, perdí el control. Perdóname, por favor. —Nessie gira su rostro y me da un beso en la mandíbula.

—Tranquilo Jake, pero no vuelvas a tocarme. —Eso me mata. Yo quiero tocarla y hacerla mía completamente. Ella ya se ha girado de nuevo, siento que está tratando de dormirse

—Buenas noches, nena. —Le doy un beso en el cuello y hundo mi rostro en su cabello, para poder inhalar su aroma, pero no logro dormir, sólo me quedo viéndola descansar, hasta que, poco a poco, me hundo en la inconsciencia, sabiendo que Nessie no olvidará esto tan fácil.

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Muchisimas gracias como siempre a la mas hermosa Day Aguilar por su ayuda. ¡Eres la mejor!  
**


End file.
